Untitled
by 252020
Summary: After the war Harry went to hide in the muggle world where he crossed paths with Alistair. Two years laster a gunshot results in a change Harry had never even imagined... and now he is in Forks to stand witness in front of the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Forks was beautiful; he wouldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. They had been living in London the last few months; he hadn't noticed how much he missed the fresh forest air. He was fairly sure even Alistair couldn't deny the beauty of the place, even if he had made it clear he rather be anywhere else. But Harry had been curious when Carlisle Cullen, Alistair's oldest friend… even if he refused to use the word himself, had come to seek his help, and with a joint effort they had been able to convince Alistair to come bare witness to the human/vampire hybrid. Besides Alistair, Carlisle and Esme were the first vampires of his own breed he had ever met and in that laid Harry's main reason for his insistence. Going with them to the United States would give him a chance to meet even more.

Ten years had passed since Alistair had found Harry, still human then, hiding out in a pub in Bristol. To say the confusion Alistair had felt when the pull he had felt the previous two months had led him to a human teen were almost palpable would have been an understatement. Finding himself thrown against the wall by an invisible force when he tried to eat him however had been beyond even that. Not that Harry had been much less astonished when he found a vampire in a muggle establishment. Vampires were magical creatures, they could only survive on magical blood… or so he had thought until he learned of this new, at least to him, breed of vampires. After that an odd relationship started form between the two… they had both been betrayed by those they trusted, they had both run away, neither could or even wanted to go back. It was a relationship that two years later, when Harry had gotten himself shot by a muggle gun of all things, had led to Alistair creating his first child.

**Chapter ONE**

The Cullen house was amazing, it was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. Harry also noted a river running close by, almost obscured by the forest. But while Harry was taking in the gorgeous house he barely noticed Alistair disappear to the attic, leaving him alone with his old friend for the first time.

"You have a beautiful home." Harry told the two older vampires.

"Thank you." Carlisle replied politely, then added "It is all Esme's doing" while giving his wife a loving smile.

"Why don't you come in and meet Renesmee?" Esme asked kindly. "It seems Alistair decided to wait for a later time."

He only nodded in response and a second later they stepped inside where Harry was greeted by a room full of vampires, differing in everything from age and size to eye colour. But in the centre of the room stood a teenage looking couple with a little girl standing between them and a dark haired haired teen hovering protectively just behind them.

"This is Harry, Alistair's child." Carlisle introduced before he gestured towards the people in the centre of the room. "This is my son Edward, his wife Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee."

At the sound of her grandfather's voice the child tried to break free from her parents' grip to run to him, but it was a hopeless venture and she soon gave up.

"You must be worried." Bella started. "But we promise you, she is no immortal child. You can hear her heartbeat."

"Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her biological father, not her creator." Edward interjected. "And Bella is her biological mother, she conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee while she was still human. It nearly killed her."

"Carlisle already explained this to us." Harry told them mildly. "What I need to know is that she is no threat. Keeping us hidden is more important than any of you know." Harry explained, thinking of what the wizarding community would do if they found out what they were, that they even existed. Muggles may not be a real danger, but wizards and witches certainly could be.

"I'm not dangerous at all," Renesmee protested. "I never hurt Grandpa or Sue or Billy. I love humans. And wolf-people like my Jacob." She dropped Edward's hand to reach back and pat the darker teen's arm, and this time he let her. The teen smiled down at her with such loyalty and complete adoration he had to blink, wondering who he was to the child. But he tucked the thought away for later.

"Why don't you let Renesmee tell you herself." Bella suggested as the child started to walk towards him. He knelt to greet her when she reached him and smiled at her. She looked like an angel, but Harry knew that sometimes the worst evil hid in an angelic form. And when she reached out to touch him he briefly had a flash of something else before he reenforced the shields around his mind, forcing the images to fade.

"I am sorry, I won't let anyone into my mind. If nothing else it is not a place for a child. With me you will have to use words." Harry told her, though not unkindly.

"Are you like mommy?" She asked. "Daddy can't ready her mind either."

"I doubt it." Harry smiled. "I was different when I was human too." He added before making a small fairy like creature appear and fly around the girl before disappearing into nothingness, earning himself a delighted laugh from her while the other vampires gave him a curious look.

"Were you a fairy prince?" She asked.

"No, but I do know a few elves." House-elves, he added mentally.

"Really?!" she squealed.

"Mhmm… they make the best cookies you can imagine." He confided. "Maybe I will ask one to bake you some one day."

"Harry." Alistair's dull voice sounded behind him, making him rise to his full height of 6 feet, something he had his sudden vampirism to thank for. "Come, I need to hunt."

"Harry is in no danger from us." Carlisle told him. "You have my word, and I would very much like a chance to talk to Harry about his gift."

"He is not used to being around other vampires."

"Much like you." Carlisle observed.

"I will be fine." Harry assured his maker, knowing full well the reason for Alistair's concern. "I will not tell anyone anything that could be dangerous. But you'll need to hide your thoughts if you are too far away from me."

"If it weren't for you I wouldn't need to." He snapped.

"You could have let me die if that is how you feel." Harry countered not affected in the least, he also knew Alistair couldn't have done that any more than he would have gone along with his father's plan to make him a vampire if he had known. Harry was the only one he had let in since he was human, letting him die like his family, hadn't even been an option to his creator. But he also knew he would never admit to such a thing and it would be enough to make him to hunt alone. A second later he left.

"You are a very powerful illusionist." An unknown vampire spoke from his spot by the wall. "I am Eleazar." Harry merely smiled and nodded, it was better than telling them he had transformed some air particles into a fairy he had seen in a children's book years ago. Real fairies weren't nearly as pretty.

Ever since he woke up after Alistair's bite Harry's magic had changed, instead of dying, as it would have done had a magical vampire changed him, his magic had grown stronger. He no longer needed wands or incantations, just will and, occasionally, magical theory were needed for him to preform magic. It came to him naturally now. Just like Alistair's ability to track had improved with his change, grown stronger to such an extant that he would feel a pull towards anything he is looking for even when he isn't really aware of it or what he is looking for. That was why finding Harry on the end of a particularly insistent pull had been such a surprise for the vampire.

**TBC…**

**This is a test story, I don't know if I will continue it or where I will go with it. I would par Harry with Jasper, but I really like both Jasper's and Alice's characters…**


	2. Chapter 2

_** I really appreciate all your reviews! I never imagined getting such a strong response for the first chapter! And I am sorry to say I still don't know if I will continue since I don't actually have a set plot line although I have a few ideas… and no, I am not sure it will be slash as you will see when you finish reading this chapter! Hope you will enjoy it!**_

**Chapter TWO**

As Harry walked around the house after his initial encounter with the remaining Cullen Clan and their allies Harry was torn between admiring the inside of the beautiful house and thinking about everyone he had just met.

The inside was less predictable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. Originally the lower level must have been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space, which currently was housing over twenty vampires. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. And the upper levels were by no less impressive. Esme had managed to capture both the era from which the house originated and add more modern elements while making it more accessible and vampire friendly.

Esme… now she practically screamed mother. Add a few pounds, years, and red hair and you would have had Molly Weasley. The stray thought caught him by surprise, he hadn't thought of anyone from the wizarding world in years…

After the final battle Harry had left, he had needed to get away. He didn't know who had known what Dumbledore was doing, and he didn't want to. Dumbledore had made sure he lived so that he could die at the opportune moment; he had been nothing more than a tool to him. And if Snape had known Harry didn't want to know who else in the order had, it had been easier to leave at that moment. He hadn't meant for it to be permanent, but weeks turned into months and months into years and before he knew it he drank human blood and glittered in the sunlight… he couldn't go back now without risking an entire breed of vampires… And if he was completely honest with himself he didn't want to. He was sure Ron and Hermione had moved on by now and there really weren't anyone else he really trusted… He only had one true regret now; Remus's son… but he was fairly certain Ron and Hermione had taken over his godparent duties and took good care of him. He couldn't be raising a human child now anyway… Maybe that regret was why he had foolishly used magic to make Renesmee laugh in front of everyone…

Renesmee…. she was no threat, not really. But the Cullens were… or rather Edward and Bella… If the Volturi wanted to stop a threat they were the ones that needed to be put down, not their daughter. Because of their foolish selfishness they would bring two vampire armies into the same small muggle town with only a few thousand inhabitants in less than two years… someone was bound notice… In a big city they might not, but here… And if that wasn't enough Edward had planned to show himself to humans in hopes of being killed… There was good reasoning behind the Volturi's rules even if the group itself was rotten according to Alistair. If a glittering creature had appeared in midday on a crowded square the wizarding community would come and investigate… and Harry didn't know what they would do if they found out about them... or even what they could do.

As far as Harry had gotten in testing this with a very reluctant Alistair when he was still human he knew the following, direct magic could not physically affect vampires. A tickling charm for example had no effect, but strong spray of conjured water or wind could send him hurling backwards as demonstrated in his first encounter with Alistair. In other words, the effect magic had on their environment could affect them, but not them directly. With one known exception, mind magic. Harry could read Alistair's thoughts of he locked eyes with him, and he could confound him… that was the biggest threat…

But then again there was the matter of gifted vampires… he didn't know if the wizards could protect themselves against them. If they couldn't and the Volturi found out about them, especially if they knew what the change had down to Harry's magic, they might go after them… He shrouded at the thought. If vampires in general were to find out about Harry and his past they would try to turn powerful wizards every time they needed stronger armies or guards, and that would mean war, either against the wizards or against other vampire covens. Harry did not want more wars; he wouldn't even fight in this one. If it turned into a fight he would leave with Alistair like he promised. That was one of the reasons he promised himself to keep a distance from everyone, otherwise he would feel like he had to stay… and that would not be easy. He wanted to get to know them, he wanted to find out what they could do, he wanted to see how they were differed from humans in their thinking… how times had changed and how time had changed them. Even after his short encounter with them downstairs he found them all interesting, some more than others.

Eleazar's coven, the Denali coven, was like the Cullens and refused to drink from humans, and two of them were gifted. Though Harry quickly learned it would be best to keep a distance from Eleazar who seemed particular interested in his gift since he couldn't pinpoint it even using his own gift. He was used to instinctively feel the gifts of others and Harry's was a mystery to him. Eleazar's mate, Carmen was kind and like her mate she stood out from the others in their coven with their dark Mediterranean looks since Tanya and Kate were as light in their colouring as a Malfoy. Tanya however didn't give him much notice as her focus was on one of the other vampires in the room, a nomad named Garrett. Kate on the other hand had given him her full attention, but she also made him feel slightly uncomfortable. It was not her appreciative stare as she took him in, he had grown accustomed to them after his change that caused it, there was something familiar about her stance, her eyes, and her determination to fight if necessary that he did not what to think about.

The most fascinating group however had been the Amazon coven, perhaps that was due to their odd way of life, living in the middle of the rainforest far away from civilization… not to mention Zafrina's gift. It was the only gift he felt he never had experienced anything similar to before, not counting Eleazar's. Even in the wizarding world he had never seen anything like it, the closest likeness he could think of after hearing her explanation was when you dive into a memory in a pensive. It was also the only gift he wanted to try one day.

The Cullens themselves had stood hurdled in the corner after Harry had met Renesmee, talking about what had happened in Esme's and Carlisle's absence. Apparently one of them had disappeared. Harry supposed that hadn't been odd, though the one with the scars had kept sneaking curious glances at Harry and that was odd. But after a while the room had begun to feel too crowded and he began to understand Alistair's avoidance when they arrived as he made his escape o a different floor.

**TBC…**

_Okay, in the reviews for the last chapter I got many votes on different characters to pair Harry up with. These three are my favourites, the others you will have to sell me on first if I am even to consider it…._

_**KATE**__: I imagine she is a lot like Harry at Hogwarts, heading into danger for loved ones, because it is the right thing to do, and she is more adventurous than her sisters. She is also a flirt, which Harry might need since he doesn't have much romantic experience._

_**JASPER**__: Both were used as tools in wars, and did things they didn't like. Both fled, Jasper from Maria, Harry from the wizarding world. But right now I am leaning more towards friends actually._

_**Maybe a VOLTURI guard**__: I don't know which one… but I liked the idea… though I have no idea how to use it. I don't see Harry joining them or leaving Alistair for a guy/girl. But NOT __**Jane**__. _

_A lot of you also suggested __**Alistair**__… I see them more like brothers. As for __**H/J/A**__ – just no. Sorry. Also, __**Tanya**__ – no, I don't see it. Besides she is now with Garrett._


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, I had visitors this weekend and I was kept busy the whole time, I hope you haven't forgotten me and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as you seem to have enjoyed the other two!

**Chapter THREE**

Life in the Cullen house was… strange. He hadn't had a home since he left Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death, nor had he had a home before Hogwarts. The Dursleys' was never home, the numerous flats he had shared with Alistair since his turning or the flats he had rented for himself before that… none of them came even close, they didn't stay in one place long enough. But the Cullen house… that was a home, though not his there was no doubt that it was indeed a home. It was warm and inviting, so full of life and love. They all loved each other like family... Especially the child. Despite the problems her birth had brought to their door she seemed to be the centre of all their world.

When Renesmee passed the doorway to the library she stopped to stare as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Never had she seen a vampire lie le that...It was an expression that remained even as Harry opened his own eyes to look back at her.

"Were you sleeping, Harry?"

"No, I was…" meditating, organizing his mind? No, he couldn't say that…she wouldn't understand. "I was sorting my thought." She only stared at him with wide-eyed wonder.

"Why?" She asked.

"It relaxes me." It certainly wasn't a lie, knowing people couldn't enter his mind relaxed him a great deal. "What brings you here? Where is Jacob?" The girl rarely went anywhere without her werewolf… if he could be call that… there were few similarities between him and Remus as far as Harry could tell. But then again, there were perhaps even fewer between Harry himself and the vampires he had read about in Defense Against the Dark Arts in school…

"He is with his brothers." She said, looking as if she wished she was with them. Then she looked back at him with hopeful eyes as if she forgotten about the werewolf's absence. "I want to see the fairies again."

Seeing no reason to deny her request he waved his hand. The fairies he made appear, which in reality were nothing but a set of slippers he had seen sticking out from the under the sofa, sprang out from underneath his seat, much to Renesmee's delight. It was easier to transform the slippers than the particles in the air, which was draining and took much stronger focus to maintain. But the wonder and amazement the small piece of magic triggered in the child made him smile, wondering if Teddy had reacted the same way when people did magic for him. Would a child raised by wizards ever be able to react so strongly to a simple transfiguration? It was strange how being around her made him question choices he had made over a decade ago, made him think of people that had barely crossed his mind since his change. It would have to stop.

It was this scene the former confederate soldier walked in on after being tempted to look inside. Jasper had questioned his wife's reasons for leaving him while she ran off on her own to do only god knows where, leaving him in Forks with the rest of their family. She had only left him only a note telling him that someone important would return with Carlisle and Esme. That was it. Nothing more.

Having known that Alistair had been the one they had flown across the pond to find he had first thought it was him she had meant. So the arrival of Harry had taken him by surprise, and he had to admit he was curious. Eleazar's inability to identify his gift was odd, his disdain for Edward and Bella had been confusing, but the wide verity of emotions he felt when he spoke with Renesmee, so different from the others', had been what really had struck his curiosity. He was too young to have had a child, he looked like a teenager and he had been a vampire for less than a decade according to Carlisle… this combined with Alice's words made him fascinating.

It had been the odd mixture of excitement, sadness, and happiness that had brought him to the library and the sight that greeted him was just as odd. Renesmee was once again playing with fairies while Harry watched. He looked so lost, sad, despite his smile and softly spoken words As he talked with her.

"Jasper." Harry greeted when he was fully inside the room.

"Harry. We were hoping you would help train Bella." The words just slipped out, they weren't planned but they were certainly a better excuse than saying he had been intrigued by the emotions in the room, though he knew Carlisle had told Harry about his abilities. Apparently Harry had been very inquisitive during their journey from London.

"Did Bella see the fairy?" Harry asked, sounding mildly curious but his emotions told a different story. He was irritated.

"Yes."

"Then I don't see how I could help."

"Edward believes there to be some similarities between yours and Bella's gifts."

"There isn't." He dismissed. "But I admit to be curious as to what she can do. There are some tests I would like to do, they might help." Now that was the truth, Jasper could feel the sincerity in his words, though the end seemed to be added more as an afterthought than anything else. But as Harry turned back to Renesmee he was genuinely apologetic as he made the illusions fly under the couch and disappear, just as she was genuinely saddened, though she didn't hesitate to grab Harry's hand to lead him towards her parents.

"If you don't mind me asking," Jasper started as they walked. He was hesitant though, he wasn't used to asking this kind of questions but he needed answers as Alice hadn't given Them herself. "how could Alistair befriend you while you were still human… you blood… I remember what it was like to feed from humans." It wasn't exactly coherent but Harry seemed to understand.

"You will have to ask him" Was the simple matter of fact reply he received. "I have lived with Alistair the last couple of years, if he had a question he would ask that one, I am not used to people walking around in circles anymore, nor do I miss it." The implication was clear.

"Alice said you were important before she left, that was all and I am curious as to how."

"She is the psychic, correct?" He asked and though he knew he already knew the answer Jasper nodded affirmatively. "I don't know what she meant, nor do I want to. If you believe it's because I can help you with your hunger for human blood you will be disappointed. After all, I feed from them too."

"But not as often as others of our kind." Jasper protested, Carlisle had made note of this during their journey, it had been at least two weeks since he had had a chance to feed and he didn't seem to suffer in the least. "Despite your age your control is remarkable."

"I have a theories as to why that might be, but none of them would help you." He told him more sympathetically. "I was different before I was bitten. That is all I can tell you." He added before he lifted Renesmee up and jumped out the window to join Bella and the others outside in their training.

**A/N:**

Okay, so people seem pretty open to Harry/Kate, or Harry/Volturi guards and I ought to say I have gotten some interesting suggestions that have put a few more on the list of possible matches though Kate, Jasper and other guards remains. One of you even got me considering Macus after you reminded me that he is actually the young and 'available' one of the Volturi… though I can't say I am completely sold on it as a real option. However one that really caught my attention was to use one of the lesser known guards or one that most people leave as a back-up which in my opinion leaves these two:

**Chelsea:** She is the lynchpin in the Volturi. She is also used to being able to manipulate relationships between her and others. If she couldn't manipulate Harry that would make him interesting to her, and being as spoiled as she is she decides she wants him. In addition the resentment Harry probably would feel to someone like that (after how Dumbledore treated him), could lead to an interesting love/hate relationship and that is always fun! Besides without Chelsea the volturi would be vulnerable, but at the same time the idea of having harry would have aro jumping in excitement. Oh the possibilities! In fact this relationship could lead to an entire new story after this one!

**Alec:** is probably the most likely male guard mostly because Jane would hate it and that would be fun to write! I would love to see the relationship that would develop between the three of them. But this is a newer idea than Chelsea so it's not as well developed yet.

I would have to say the real candidates now are Kate, Chelsea, and Alec but there are still other possible ones if you can sell them well enough!


End file.
